wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warlock magics
Warlock magics ('''also known as the powers of entropy and destruction''') are demonic and volatile magicsOrcish History (After the Second War) - Lethargy and Internment: Antonidas theorized that the Orcs’ communal lethargy was not actually a disease, but a long-term racial withdrawal from the volatile Warlock magics that had made them fearsome, bloodlusted warriors. or demonic and volatile powers that the spellcasters known as warlocks channel. Warlock magics are the arcane-holy-fel-necromantic shadow powers of entropy and destruction, which is a process — not a living thing. Warlock magics don't come from the living and warlock energy spreads like radiation,Micky Neilson on Twitter "...Demon blood is immediate, warlock energy takes longer but spreads like radiation." which means that warlock energy can seep into — and exist inside — warlocks. As warlocks would be at least a (if not the) source that contains demonic power (or warlock magics), warlocks have a bond with demons. This soul link would — or does — allow the warlock to manipulate the demonic soul of a demon, whether it is disembodied or not. As an addition, warlocks — channelers of forbidden powers — would be able to release the demonic powers of demons and the place demons are from then give them form, creating entropic horrors, pure fel magic given form to lash out at all life. Background Before life even began, before even the cosmos took shape, there was Light ... and Void. In the form of a boundless prismatic sea, the Light swelled across all existence. The ocean of Light was dynamic and ever shifting. Yet as it expanded, some of its energies faded and dimmed, leaving behind pockets of cold nothingness. From the absence of Light in these spaces, a new power coalesced and came to be. This power was the Void, a dark and vampiric force driven to devour all energy, to twist creation inward to feed upon itself. The Void quickly grew and spread its influence, moving against the waves of Light. The mounting tension between these two opposing yet inseparable energies eventually ignited a series of catastrophic explosions, rupturing the fabric of creation and birthing a new realm into existence. In that moment, the physical universe was born. The energies released by the clash of Light and Void raged across the nascent cosmos, raw matter merging and spinning into primordial worlds without number. The cataclysmic birth of the cosmos also flung shards of Light throughout reality and these shards suffused the matter of myriad worlds with the spark of life, giving rise to creatures of terrible diversity. Composed of the primordial matter from which the universe was born, the titans are godlike beings. Their spirits—known as world-souls—formed within a deep within the fiery core of a small number of worlds and for ages, these nascent titans slumbered, their energies suffusing the celestial bodies they inhabited. However, all titans were uniquely susceptible (and therefore connected) to fel magic. It seems that this connection that allowed the titans to manipulate fel magic and willingly or otherwise, all creatures who use the power of fel magic slowly take on the appearance of demons. The Rise of Demons Demons had been formed as a result of the Light and Void energies that had bled together at the borders of the Twisting Nether, an astral dimension that unstable energies coalesced into. The demons embraced their furious passions and reveled in pushing the boundaries of their power, heedless of the consequences. Many of these aberrations indulged in the highly volatile energy that pervaded the Nether. Some learned to wield the all-consuming powers of fel magic. Before long, these demons clawed their way into the physical universe, terrorizing mortal civilizations and bringing ruin world after world The Channelers That Channel Warlock Magics Warlocks Warlocks are channelers who aim for dominance, channel demonic powers, and see only opportunity in using demonic power. References Category:Lore Category:Magic